Disable
by TCBN
Summary: years ago, Wendy and Kyle had an accident, costing Kyle's hearing(Deaf) and Wendy's legs(quadriplegic). Stan starts to suspect something going on between the two of them. NO gay pairings and NO oc's) Soon, Kenny(only one unable to sign) suspects his girlfriend is cheating on him. all whilst dealing with their friends' deafness and being legless
1. Chapter 1

Wendy sat in her wheelchair. Kenny had just kicked her in the shin and she glared at him.

"You know, it doesn't actually hurt" Wendy snapped, "I can't feel a thing!"

"Oh that must suck" Kenny smirked, "It's just that…"

"Leave her alone" Stan stepped towards Kenny, "Stop making fun of her disability"

"Hey it's not a Disability!" Wendy swore, flipping him off

"I'm trying to stand UP for you!" Stan retorted, facing her

"Haha, you got burned by your GIRLFRIEND!" Kenny giggled

Kyle tapped Stan on the shoulder and moved his fingers in an elaborate high-speed series of formations and gestures, forming a word one after the other.

"….Really?" Stan blinked, "Are you sure?"

Kyle balled his fist and bobbed it, signing _yes_. Stan turned around and cleared his throat.

"A disability shouldn't be used to describe someone with a handicap" Stan signed H-A-N-D-I-C-A-P, "But preferably, a mere handicap" San balled his own fist and bobbed it to sign _yes_.

_Broken ASL is funnier than broken E-N-G-L-I-S-H_

"Stop making fun of me, it's hard enough with a handicapped girlfriend!" Stan snapped, while signing "Stop finger spelling to make me look dumb!"

"Hey!" Wendy rolled over Stan's foot in anger, causing him to jump in agony

"AHH!" Stan screamed

"So, if Wendy can't feel anything down below the waist, that's gotta suck for her" Kenny piped up

"Hey!" Stan reddened, shoving Kenny

"What?" Kenny frowned, "Don't be an-"

A teacher was sauntering past

"Hey, Kyle, can you tell Kenny how to sign _Wendy can't feel anything below the waist because she is a quadriplegic?_"

Kyle signed about three hand movements and fingerspelled for Wendy's name, a small grin on his face.

"Thanks!" Kenny smiled, signing in a clumsy manner what Kyle just did

_Did you just tell Kenny to sign, "I am a fag, Wendy" _Stan signed to Kyle

Kyle simply bobbed his fist and left.

"Clever" Stan muttered, glancing at Wendy who lightly snickered at what just happened.

XxXx

Stan and Wendy sat in the school cafeteria the next afternoon; somehow everything was starting to annoy Stan.

"You remember two years ago?" Stan cringed, "The accident?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Stan" Wendy shook her head

"Not even after two years? You won't tell me what happened?" Stan frowned

"Stan, all you have to know was that Kyle and I are alive and well. You picked us from the hospital and our lives are back to normal" Wendy explained

"Not really" Stan shook his head

Wendy blinked, seeing Kyle walking over

_It was a traumatic experience _Kyle signed behind Stan, eyeing Wendy _I can lip-read trouble _

"Stan, it was a traumatic experience" Wendy leaned over and took his hand, tapping her chin lightly as a discrete sign to Kyle _Thank you!_

"Wendy" Stan sighed, taking her hand, "I know it was a really hard experience to deal with but eventually you're going to have to come to terms with it"

"Stan!" Kenny sat down, juddering the bench, "Bebe agrees, it HAS to suck not bein' able to feel anything whilst you're doing-"

"Dude!" Stan spat, "Not cool!"

"But it's true! I mean you're doing all that work? For nothing!" Kenny groaned, "Bebe even says she's lucky not be be a paraplegic! That would be WAY worse for the manhood"

"Dude, I don't think Bebe was talking or referring to that as why it's worse for Wendy to be a paraplegic" Stan deadpanned, "And my girlfriend is right in front of you"

"That's how I like it" Kenny winked

"GROSS!" Wendy screamed, Stan shoved Kenny

"How can you be so… _Vile_?" Wendy gagged, "How does Bebe _stand_ you?"

"Well…" Kenny grinned, "I love teasing….. Hey Stan!" Kenny tapped him on the shoulder and signed unknowingly what he was really signing

_I am a fag, Wendy_

"It's a major turnoff" Kenny stood and left the table, ignoring Wendy and Stan's stifled laughter

"Sorry" Stan mumbled, "at least I wont have to worry about him falling for you"

Wendy smiled sweetly, "Yeah, don't worry about that, Stan"


	2. Chapter 2

Bebe and Kenny sat in the living room, Bebe was scribbling something on paper.

"Goddamit! God bloody DAMMIT!" Bebe swore

Bebe threw her pen out the window off the living room. Her dog stared at her, lifting an ear in amusement.

"What, dog?" Bebe glared back, causing the dog to lift the other ear and bark

Kyle walked in from the kitchen holding a plate of cookies, he looked at the angry Bebe, the trembling dog and the Kenny with two high arched eyebrows.

_What's wrong, Bebe?_

"I can't extend my essay another three pages! It's only one and a half pages!" Bebe screamed, "It's too FUCKING SHOOOORT!"

_Can I help? Please sign if you can_

"I'm too ANGRY to sign!" Bebe growled

"Hey, hey calm down, sweet cheeks" Kenny smiled "I am sure it's as bad as Kyle's short dick" Kenny laughed, only to have Bebe throw a book at him in disgust

"Really, THAT is how you console someone trying to beat the year in essay writing?" Bebe scowled, walking over, "You're an ass!"

"I'm trying to make light of the situation" Kenny explained, sitting on the plush couch, a slow smile creeping on his lips, Kyle glanced at him, unsure what he was doing, sat with Bebe who bent over her paper and crossed out, rewrote various lines and huffed in annoyance.

_All I picked up was that the essay is making you angry?_

Bebe nodded, sitting on her knees, covering her face. Kyle looked at Kenny and glared at the smiling face on him.

_Kenny is leering at you_

Bebe stared at Kenny "STOP IT!"

Kenny dropped his smile and knelt beside Bebe, placing an arm around Bebe's shaking shoulders.

"Sorry, I god distracted by your friends" Kenny poked her, eyes pointing south

_I'm just going to add to it_

Kyle took the essay and started scribbling a new page for the three-page essay to Bebe's amazement.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy pondered about a very interesting thought. Someone told her a few years ago that life is like a massive big bang. You begin in this small little world that consists of you, your parents, pet dog and your best friend from play school. Then slowly, as you grow up, you start to meet new people, new stars and planets are created and the world around you simply gets bigger. The amount of people you know increase. Your friendship with other people grows and become more complicated, Earth becomes littered with animals and plantation, space becomes littered with spaceships. Eventually, you start having your first steps, first kiss, first car and the man on the moon plants a huge metal rod in the head of the moon, granting himself the label of the first man on the moon. The world grows and expands, along with you in it. The stars and planets you knew when you were five years old can be represented by the stars and planets that first coddled with Earth as it erupted from an explosion, well, mid explosion. Slowly as one grows older, one starts to discover new people and forget their old friends. The friends or stars and planets start to drift away from planet Earth as the big bang brings new life to whatever it was before the milky way.

"What exactly is your POINT?" Mr Chester asked, glaring

"Well" Wendy looked up from her palm cards, "I'm saying that people drift away and make new friends. People change and their personalities evolve"

"Aaaan?" the teacher looked at her

"And the big bang theory can be related to our lives" Wendy smiled, "Because I believe in the theory that the big bang is a forever extending existence"

"Where did you get that idea from?" the teacher asked

"Well, f you think about physics in space, if one was to throw something in there, despite the difficulty, it would keep traveling as there is no gravity. Therefore, the world that we live in is forever exploding"

"What does this relate to your presentation?" he glared once more, bored

"Actually" Wendy looked him in the eye, "It does"

"Well, then continue explaining!" the teacher waved a hand

"You see" Wendy cleared her throat, "The ever expanding universe is actually a representation of the people and family we hold close. As we grow older, like the stars and planets, we drift away from one another as more space grows between others and us. When we grow old, our friends that we once hold close are long gone such as the distance between Pluto and the Sun. The forever expanding universe will eventually reach it's end. Planets and stars will die and so will we"

_That was depressing_ Kyle signed as Wendy walked past, to her desk

_I'm trying to warn people about holding their friends close _Wendy replied

_Well, I don't think many people got that _Kyle craned his head to sign behind him

"Okay, children" teacher spoke, "who wants to go next"

"I will!" Stan lifted a hand

"Not someone who will go on about anti-bullying" Mr Chester rolled his eyes

"Okay, why don't I go" Bebe signed

"What's yours about?" Mr Chester glanced at him

"It's about women's suffrage" Bebe smiled, "I'm sure you'll find it interesting"

Mr Chester and Kenny were the ones that groaned loudly.

"Pass" Mr Chester sighed and sat straight, "Doesn't matter, you all pass. Now leave me alone to wallow in my self pity for my drifted away best friends from year two"

The class trickled out into the courtyard and resumed their play.

"Wendy, were you trying to Imply something?" Bebe faced her, "You can tell me anything"

"I was" Wendy looked at her broken feet, "I was trying to send Stan a secret message about the fear of losing a friend"

"Are you worried about something?" Bebe asked

"Sort of" Wendy shrugged, "It's all just a big bang"

"You do know that heaps of scientists say that the big bang is actually another theory coddled with millions of other theories to why the world was created?" Bebe tried to change the subject

"I just used the best theory to explain my best" Wendy mumbled


	4. Chapter 4

Stan walked up to Wendy, annoyed, "What was that?"

"Nothing" Wendy said calmly

"YOU! Why did you do that!" Stan snapped

"Shut up!" Wendy retorted, "It was just an analogy about keeping your friends close!"

"I'm not even talking about that!" Stan screamed, "I'm talking about US!"

"What about US!" Wendy snapped, irritated

"You refuse to get close to me, you act as if I'm drifting apart from you!" Stan barked

"There's a reason why I refuse to get close to you!" Wendy said tearfully

"Why?" Stan glared, "Huh? Why don't we try? I mean what could go wrong! I know you're trying to close yourself off"

"Stan" Wendy started, blinking as Stan gently lifted her out the chair

"I'll make you smile again" Stan warmly spoke

"I don't think you can, I haven't done anything since the accident" Wendy wrapped an arm around him

"You'll be pleased after" Stan smiled

"I think we shouldn't" Wendy croaked

"You haven't done this at all since after the accident so may as well! It could be just as good" Stan smiled

XxxXxxXxxXxx

Kenny and Kyle were furiously wiping clean the mess they had just created in the chemistry lab.

"I told you to look out!" Kenny mumbled, wiping the liquid from the floor

_Sorry _Kyle signed _I didn't hear you_

"I shouldn't have verbally warned you" Kenny said, shrugging _sorry_ Kenny knew little about signing and only caught some of Kyle's signs.

_I have to tell you something_

XxxXxx

"Throw me around as much as you want, it won't happen!" Wendy howled, shoving Stan off, annoyed

"What? But I was so good at this!" Stan blinked

"Stan, you've been at it for half an hour and I've just been staring at a sweaty face for the last half hour, it won't happen! I can't feel anything" Wendy murmured

"You're not into me? Is that is?" Stan stared

"No, not at all" Wendy shook her head, "I can't feel anything below my belly button"

"But-" Stan croaked, "we-"

"I- we can't get close like this. It's awkward for the both of us!" Wendy sighed, "My life in this area ended years ago"

"But don't you feel anything?" Stan helped Wendy dress

"No, I could see you were having lots of fun down there, though" Wendy blushed, "I missed all of it"

Stan glanced at her in confusion, "That's it? I'm not even finished"

Wendy looked down south and understood what he meant.

"It's like fucking a blow up doll" Stan mumbled, "No offence"

Wendy scowled, watching him dress, "You're an asshole! You don't understand!"

"Of course I don't!" Stan shouted, "I understand why you don't want to be close! But not the dead donut!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Wendy screamed, reaching for her chair and scrambling on, "Don't you dare call me a dead freaking DONUT!"  
"Ugh" Stan shrugged, "This can't happen! How can you not… even… with me!? With me being turned on!?"

"UUUHHH!" Wendy screamed, wheeling off


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle had picked up a bucket of acid, waiting for Kenny to clean up the last of the mess.

"Some accident, dude" Kenny murmured, "I'm sorry"

Kyle smiled, having no hands to sign a thank you.

"Guys!" Stan burst into the classroom

"Hey, dude!" Kenny waved, standing up, "You look as if you rolled into a tumble dryer"

"Actually" Stan frowned, "You're right. Wendy can't feel a thing"

_That doesn't mean you can be mean to her _Kyle set the bucket down to sign

"I was joking" Kenny snapped, "of course you shouldn't make her feel bad about it"

"She's a fucking limp donut down there!" Stan screamed, causing a passerby to flush with embarrassment

Kyle, angry, lifted the bucket of acid and threw it at Stan, causing Stan to fall to the floor, faltering, screaming and clawing at his face.

"Dude!" Kenny screamed

_She's been through enough. _

They dragged the screaming boy to the nurses office and took him to hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Can YOU figure out what happened to Kyle and Wendy all those years ago? send your suggestions and theories in via review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Stan sighed, staring into the pitch black before him. He heard the sound of someone's wheels go over the carpet.

"Wendy?" Stan croaked

"Stan" Wendy's voice said, "You're in hospital, in bed"

"Why can't I see anything?" Stan murmured

"You're blind, Stan" Wendy said, glancing up at Kyle who stood on the other side of the bed.

"But I can't be blind!" Stan groaned, moving his head, seeing nothing but blackness. Kyle started to sign, starting a word when Stan glanced at Kyle with his dead blind eyes.

"Whose there!?" Stan looked fearful, "Is it Kenny?"

Kyle took Stan's hand and did Kyle's name sign, using Stan's hand as the signing hand.

"Kyle?" Stan repeated the name sign, holding two fingers and tapping on his arm

"Yes" Wendy said, smirking at Kyle's pointless automatic sign to say _yes_

_Please tell Stan that I am sorry. Words cannot express how bad I feel_

Wendy dictated to Stan, repeating Kyle's words

"You're JUST saying that!" Stan snapped, "he threw acid in my face!"

_I didn't mean-_

"He was angry! He didn't mean to!" Wendy became tearful

Kyle opened his mouth, letting out a low croak. He swallowed, cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Stan" Kyle rasped, voice dry from little use

"What, Wendy?" Stan glanced in Kyle's direction, thinking it was Wendy

"I'm Sorry, Stan" Kyle spoke up, voice clear and hardly recognizable

"Kyle!?" Stan blinked his blind eyes, "Was that.. you?"

"Yes" Wendy and Kyle croaked or said in unison

Kyle rubbed his chest to sign _sorry_ over and over.

"I'm sorry too, Wendy and Kyle" Stan said as Kenny walked in with Bebe in tow.

"Hey, how's the acid?" Kenny asked

"Stan is blind" Wendy said, looking at her lap

"Oh" Kenny blinked, "That's bad"

"Kyle spoke" Stan said

_No I didn't_

"You did?" Bebe blinked at him, watching him shake his head

"Now that we're all here" Bebe stepped forward, "I know that there's this ongoing tension about what happened those years ago. Why don't we just hear it and let it go"

Kyle looked at Wendy. He wasn't sure if he should let the cat out the bag just yet. Wendy nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Two years earlier

It was the year 2011 and Kyle and Wendy were walking down the road. They were conversing when a silence fell upon them. Kyle had been wanting to break some news to Wendy. Kyle turned around to face her.

"Wendy, I know there's something going on" Kyle said

"What do you mean?" Wendy took out her iPod earplugs

"Well" Kyle grimaced, "I know about you cheating with Stan"

"WHAT!?" Wendy glared, fury bubbling, "How could you say such a thing!"

"You're always off with him!" Kyle spat

"We're just friends!" Wendy howled, shoving Kyle

"Really?" Kyle glared, "Is that really what you want ME to believe"

"God you are so CHILDISH!" Wendy screamed, jamming the iPod earplugs in her ears and storming off

"Wendy!" Kyle ran after her, she kept running

"Leave me alone!" Wendy cried, running past a gas station

Something honked. Something smelled so bad it made Kyle want to fall to his hands and knees and dry wretch last night's dinner. He glanced at the station, back at Wendy's sprinting form and screamed.

"WENDY!" Kyle cried, bolting towards her "Wendy, STOP!"

Wendy didn't turn around. She just kept running, two ear plugs of her IPod in her ears, blocking the sounds of Kyle's screaming. Suddenly, the gas station exploded, sending Wendy flying into a wall and crumpling in a broken heap on the ground. Kyle sailed backwards, sailing into the ground, ears ringing.

XxX

Kyle laid there, debris fluttering around him. He blinked blankly at the clear blue sky, ears ringing, head pulsing and back screaming. Kyle rubbed his ears, unsure why he wad ringing in his ears and why he couldn't hear anything. Turning his head he saw an ambulance pull over and place Wendy's body on a gurney. A set of gloved hands took Kyle by the shoulders, causing him to look back. A medic was moving his mouth to form words but Kyle couldn't hear anything. As Kyle felt himself get lifted onto a gurney, he blacked out, listening to the sounds of ringing deep inside his skull.


	9. Chapter 9

Stan glared at Kyle's direction, fists balling.

"You were with Wendy?" Stan breathed

_It was before you tw- _

Kyle stopped signing. Stan could no longer read Kyle anymore. Kyle looked down, feeling detached from his best friend.

"Stan" Kenny cleared his throat, "Wendy-"

"Shut up!" Wendy screamed from her wheelchair, "Kenny, YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!"

Stan sat down on the chair in the hospital ward with a cane for help.

"Please can everyone tell me what everyone did two years ago?" Stan said through gritted teeth, "Before I stab someone?"

"She was cheating with me" Kenny said, standing in front of Stan, "Two years ago. Kyle and Wendy were arguing about her cheating with me"

Stan lifted an angry fist and swiped Kenny across the jaw, causing him to flail and fall to the ground.

"If only I didn't!" Kenny screamed, "This wouldn't have happened!"

Stan fumed, kicked Kenny once more, judging where he was by his voice. Wendy was crying hot fat tears and no one glanced at her.

"People, like stars and planets" Wendy said, "move away"

_THIS is why I wanted to protect you! THIS is why I refused to allow all secrets to be revealed! THIS is what would have happened! _

_Well, they HAD to know! Kyle, they had to KNOW!_

_They should NOT have known! YOU should have stayed quiet! YOU SHOULD HAVE remained SILENT! _

_I'm SORRY! _

_This very secret between you and me is the very reason why everyone hates everyone right now. I knew this from the start_

_I cheated on someone and I'm sorry but It doesn't mean we can— _

"Ok since no one is speaking, I want to clear the air" Stan cleared his throat, "I had sex with Wendy two nights ago"

_you fucked with your x!?_

_oops_

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**


	10. Chapter 10

Stan sat near starks pond, listening to the sound of the world go by. He flinched as he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Stan" Kyle rasped, sitting with him

"What the hell do you want" Stan tensed

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever being cruel, destroying you and hurting you" Kyle croaked, hands twitching on his lap to form their automatic signs

"You blinded me" Stan seethed

"I'm sorry" Kyle looked at him, "I'm also sorry for everything else. I hurt my best friend and I doubt I can ever regain his trust or value"

"I believe" Stan tapped his stick before him, "You were trying to protect Wendy and I understand… but it doesn't mean you have to shun everyone"

"I know" Kyle swallowed, hands burning to switch back to signing. He forced himself to keep taking, voice rasping and croaking on his vocal chords, "I want you to understand that I've understood and realized my wrong doings. I wanted to protect Wendy from…. From everyone, myself included"

"Yourself?" Stan looked at Kyle, eyes glazed over. Kyle could see Stan wanted to look at him and see how hurt Kyle felt.

"Yeah" Kyle bobbed his fist uselessly, "I need you to understand that I was wrong. I was wrong for the last two years to hide everything from you"

"I'm kinda done with everything" Stan sat back  
"No you haven't" Kyle shook his head, "I kind of realized that there's no point trying to shield someone from what could happen. Because no matter how you try and coddle them, they're going to get hurt "

"I understand" Stan sighed, looking downwards

"It's over between her and I" Kyle said, "I dumped her"

"You dumped-" Stan blinked

"I was becoming a dickhead. I was always trying to make sure she was alright and I was continually putting my friends down" Kyle sighed, "I need to be a one man army for a while. That accident fucked me up and I used Wendy as a way of protecting myself, by protecting her"

"You were too busy protecting Wendy to realize the damage you were causing to others" Stan blinked

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked, voice starting to scratch and hurt

_I'm okay. I'm A okay, Kyle_

Kyle watched as he signed, feeling a whole weight get lifted from his chest.

_Are you okay?_

"I'm okay. I'm A okay, Stan" Kyle stood and walked away

XxXx

"Friends are like planets" Wendy repeated to her reflection in the bathroom

Stan walked in, reflection startling her own to turn around and face him.

"What are you doing?" Wendy frowned

"I came to apologize" Stan said, feeling his stick through the room and eventually standing before her, "I was being a dickhead"

"Course" Wendy scoffed, "You're always unaware of your surroundings"

"I didn't understand what it was like to not have the ability to have something one would take for granted" Stan began, "I couldn't understand the reason about your disabi- handicap. And I believe that no one will ever understand my blindness. No one will ever understand the feeling of losing your legs unless they're you."

"Wait so you understand?" Wendy blinked

"Yeah, totally" Stan smiled, "You kinda slept around though"

"I was with Kenny and when Kyle and I were arguing we had already broke up" Wendy explained, "then WE broke up a year and a half ago"

"Oh" Stan swallowed, "That explains a little"

"Kyle left me" Wendy said

"I heard" Stan blinked, "I need to update that presentation you made"

"People, like stars and planets" Wendy started, only to stop when Stan raised a hand

"People, like stars and planets CHANGE over time" Stan introduced like a news reporter, "the affect of the matter around the stars and planets such as climate change can destroy, create and evolve those in the area"

"Huh?" Wendy blinked

"People change" Stan accepted, "But people can change themselves when they put themselves in a different environment. Kyle changed himself unknowingly"

"Huh" Wendy sighed, looking down

XxXx

Wendy rolled her wheelchair over to Kenny who was busily crafting some new and innovating decoration looking like a dildo.

"Hi" Kenny didn't look up

"Um, Kenny" Wendy rolled herself to face him. "I want to say I'm sorry"

"About what? Being a fucking BITCH?" Keny swore, glaring

"Yeah" Wendy smiled cheekily, "I also wanted to say that I realize that heaps of the stuff that happened this year and the last while was just stupidity on so many levels"

"Bout time you said sorry" Kenny waved a hand covered in glue

"Besides, I kinda didn't….." Wendy shrugged, "I hid behind Kyle and I didn't bring it up that your best friend was becoming a pretentious asshole"

"Really, you don't have to apologize to me, you didn't do that much evil" Kenny shrugged, "I just made you feel bad, it was Stan and Kyle that really needed to do the mass apologizing"

XxXx

"Bebe" Kenny walked up to his crush sitting on her pink couch

"What?" Bebe blinked at him

"I've been an awful whore or pervert in my life" Kenny shrugged

"Why is everyone getting apologized to and those people getting apologized to walking to others and apologizing?" Bebe asked

"I don't know" Kenny shrugged sitting with her, "I'd like us to start over. Fresh new start"

"Hold that thought" Bebe kissed Kenny on the cheek and ran out the house

XxXx

Kyle looked up as Bebe walked over to him. Instead of apologizing, she swiped him across the jaw.

"That's for being a pretentious douchebag" Bebe said, closing in on him to hug him tight

"Huh?" Kyle croaked and clapped his jaw in pain, blinking as he was hugged

"And this is for realizing your douchbaggery" Bebe smiled

T**his was a weird ass ending I know but eh! You know what? You can go and chew on a bowl of mind fucks.**

**Oh I nearly forgot **

**The End**


End file.
